princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Driving Myself
Driving Myself is the second original Prince of Tennis opening song. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Full Version Kanji= 朝陽（ひかり）に弾ける無限の空の青さ どこまでも今飛んで行けるような気がした 自分の弱さ救い出せるのはきっと 涙ではなく現実を打ち破る決意 待ち焦がれて　凍えた未来が 目を覚ます時 We can do anything with a brave heart 高鳴る voice of the dream 夢は激しさを増して生まれ来る 鮮やかな夜明けの向こう Don't be afraid of change どんな明日も探して行くチカラを　この胸に感じていたい 思いのままに driving myself 曖昧に続く乾い日々の下で はかなく理想転がしては何かを待ってた 色褪せても　形壊れても 信じたモノは You can get everything if you want 消せない my own way 時間（とき）は暗闇を裂いて流れ出す 手のひらに息づいた star light　Don't be afraid of trying どんな明日も選んで行く強さを　この胸に掲げて行こう 目指した場所へ going to fly あの日芽生えた汚れなき憧れ まっすぐに解き放て！　目を逸らさずに どんな明日も探して行くチカラを　この胸に感じていたい 思いのままに driving myself Wake up! To make your brand new start Look up at the sign into the blue Turning all of your pain to joy Let's tough! Wake up! To make your brand new start Look up at the sign into the blue Turning all of your pain to joy Let's tough! |-| Romaji= hikari hajikeru mugen no sore no aosa doko made mo ima tonde yukeru you na ki ga shita jibun no yowasa suguidaseru no ha kitto namida de ha naku genjitsu wo uchiyaburu ketsui machikogarete kogoeta mirai ga me wo samasu toki we can do anything with a breave heart takanaru voice of the dream yume ha hageshisa wo mashite umarekuru azayakana yoake no mukou don't be afraid of change donna ashita mo sagashite yuku chikara wo kono mune ni kanjiteitai omoi no mama ni driving myself aimai ni tsuzuku kawaita hibi no shita de hakanaku risou korogashite ha nani ka wo matteta iro asete mo katachi kowarete mo shinjita mono ha you can get everything you want kesenai my own way toki ha kurayami wo saite nagaredasu te no hira ni iki zuita star light don't be afraid trying donna ashite mo erande yuku tsuyosa wo kono mune ni kakagete ikou mukushi shite bashou he going to fly ano hi mebaeta kegarenaki akogare massugu ni tokihanarete! me wo sorazu ni donna ashita mo sagashite yuku chikara wo kono mune ni kanjite itai omoi no mama ni driving myself Wake up! To make your brand new self Look up at the sign into the blue Turning all of your pain to joy Let's tough! Wake up! To make your brand new self Look up at the sign into the blue Turning all of your pain to joy Let's tough! |-| English= The infinite blue sky bursts into light Now I feel as if I could fly away I know I can set my weaknesses free Without tears, my decision breaks through reality The frozen future is longing When we awaken, we can do anything with a brave heart Beating fast, voice of the dream A dream is born and grows intense Beyond the vivid dawn; don't be afraid of change I want to feel the power in my heart to search for any tomorrow To be free, driving myself On clouded, continuously dry days Fleeting dreams roll away, having been waiting for something Even if the colors fade, even if the shape is destroyed There's something I believe in: You can get everything if you want Indelible, my own way Time is tearing and flowing through the darkness Star light is breathing in the palm of my hand, don't be afraid of trying Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Theme Songs